


A Little Dance

by Cinaed



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-25
Updated: 2007-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-07 23:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinaed/pseuds/Cinaed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sora was still a little surprised that she was allowed to attend this year, but she wasn't going to protest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Dance

The Genii were not _mere_ farmers, of course, but that didn't mean they considered farming completely useless. After all, having their own crops meant less dependence on other worlds (and on the Lanteans, especially), and so there was a celebratory festival at the end of every harvest. 

Sora was still a little surprised that she was allowed to attend this year-- the festival was almost entirely for those who lived above the underground city. There was a special raffle every year, of course, for a lucky dozen who would be allowed to attend as well, but otherwise the underground Genii needed permission to attend. 

She didn't know why she'd been permitted -- it wasn't as though Ladon bore her any good will or any will at all, really -- but she took the opportunity to soak up the sun, throwing aside her hat and letting the sun warm her upturned face. She'll burn horribly tomorrow but she can't bring herself to care. She'd not been above ground since her disgrace, when the Lanteans had returned her into Cowen's disappointed grasp. 

When a drifting cloud temporarily blocked the sun, she lowered her gaze to the crowd. Sora frowned at the sight of a handful of Lanteans. True, the Genii now had a truce with the Lanteans, had since Cowen's overthrow and Ladon's subsequent seizure of power, but did they have to be here, disturbing Sora's brief stint of freedom?

Still, one of the Lanteans looked almost as irritated to be here as she felt at his presence. His expression was sour, his mouth pursed into a half-scowl. He noticed her gaze and she watched as his cheeks flushed and he quickly glanced away. 

Sora couldn't help but be amused at her apparent ability to fluster the Lantean just by looking in his direction. Before she knew what she was doing, she sauntered over to him. At his startled look, she offered him a slight smile and wide, innocent eyes, the picture of a friendly, simple-minded farmer's daughter. "I hope you are enjoying the festival." Even her voice was light and breathy, wavering a little as though she couldn't quite bear it if he informed her that he wasn't having the time of his life. 

The man eyed her for a moment, blinking behind his glasses. Now that she was closer to him, she could see that his features were quite striking. Not handsome, certainly, but...interesting. 

He licked his lips, a quick, nervous gesture, and muttered something she didn't quite catch, though she thought she heard the name McKay in his murmur. When Sora just looked at him, keeping the smile on her lips, he cleared his throat. "I, uh, it's interesting. I was raised in a city, so...." He trailed off, shrugging, mouth curving into a half-grimace. 

"You've never been to a harvest festival then?" Sora exclaimed, making her voice go high with astonishment. She batted her eyelashes for good measure. "Why, I _must_ make certain you enjoy every moment of the festival!" 

Just then, one of the fiddlers began to play, and Sora seized the Lantean's hands. "Come," she said with a smile, watching his expression shift to one of confusion. For the first time in ages, she felt some of the weight of disappointment and bitterness ease, replaced by mischief. "I shall show you a proper Genii dance."

"Dance?" The word was more of a squawk of protest than anything else, but Sora dragged him into the dancing circle where other partners were gathering. 

"Yes, dance," she said, and then leaned in close, letting some of her innocent facade slip away and some of her scorn for the Lanteans creep into her features. "Or are Lanteans too high and mighty to dance?" 

Something dark and undefinable flared in his eyes at the taunt, and he scowled at her. "_I_ dance," was all he said, lifting his chin in defiance, and then -- one hand was gripping her hip and the other resting on her shoulder -- he held her close and did a few steps she'd never seen before, turning the movement into a dance which spun her around and around until she was dizzy.

When the song ended, they both stopped dancing, the other dancers follow suit. Sora closed her eyes, ignoring the way she could feel the world continuing to spin around her. When she opened her eyes, the Lantean was frowning at her, a pensive look, as though she were a puzzle he was trying to figure out. 

She couldn't help the mischief that flared at the bemused look he wore, and leaned forward, pressing a quick, cool kiss to his lips. There. Another piece for his puzzle. 

"So, you've shown me one of your dances, Lantean. Let me show you mine," she said, and as the next song filled the air, grabbed his wrists and showed him a few steps of a proper Genii dance.  



End file.
